Deception Of The Vampire Kind
by Ssnipergirl
Summary: this is a new version of Depression Vampires but it will be darker than the first one summary: the world has loads of deception so when Edward Cullen dispands from his coven what will happen to him he has no one now until he meets someone in the new world
1. Chapter 1

**Deception Of The Vampire Kind**

 **Chapter 1**

 **So this is a redo** **of my story Depression Vampires yep im bring this back but this will be different from the last one so review tell me what you think of it.**

 **E.P.O.V**

 **(Writing in bold will be people's thoughts)**

 **disclaimer: twilight isn't mine**

* * *

I sob hearing all the nasty things my so-called siblings thought.

 **'Ugh Edward you're an idiot, when will you leave and never come back no one wants you here.'**

While it hurt what Alice had thought. But what Rosalie was thinking was worse, much worse.

 **'Edward you're unwanted, Carlisle only changed you as he felt sorry for your stupid mother, she properly didn't want you either.'**

It hurt so much, I'm thankful my room is soundproof. I don't need Esme hearing me having a breakdown. She has been like my mother for 80 years give or take. I wish I could go back to when it was just Carlisle, Esme and I. I mean I know I didn't like Esme to begin with, but that was only as I believed she was trying to replace my mother and she was constantly trying to look after me and tell me what to do. But after I returned from my time of being a nomad and she was over her newborn stage, I realized that she wasn't trying to replace my birthmother. She was just a loving woman who saw a boy in need of her love.

It was better days. Then Carlisle thought that I need a mate and decided to turn Rosalie. She hated that she was turned and blamed me for it, her thinking being that it was my fault as Carlisle changed her for me.

At the beginning, her thoughts weren't that bad. I mean they were, but I could take it, especially after Emmett was turned. He helped her mellow out. But it all went downhill when Alice arrived. She hated that my power was constant while hers was fickle and by how I was in her mind spoilt.

I remember the day that Alice and Jasper arrived, I had gone hunting in the morning and when I had arrived home they were outside talking to everyone.

After Alice told her story of not remembering her human life. Which is a lie. And how she found Jasper and how they had searched us out for help in becoming vegetarians. Carlisle welcomed them in with opened arms and was happy to share his knowledge.

It was a few months later that everything started to go downhill. She was constantly going on about something to the other four; she never did anything in front of Carlisle or Esme. How it's not fair that I have the biggest room, while they the mated ones have a smaller room. Mind you their room were nowhere near tiny. But in my defense, it was my house that I bought.

Sadly I was none the wiser to her hatred of me so imagine my surprise when I came home from hunting and all my things were ruined and chucked into the attic and the four of them laughing about how this is where a mistake belonged.

After that, the hateful comments were a daily thing with them trying to get me to leave. But I refused to give them the satisfaction.

Like when we were deciding where to go this time around and Esme brought out the folder on where to go next. Alice saw a photograph of the three of us in front of a mini castle-like house and basically decided that was where we were going. But I had put my foot down saying that we had been there in last few decades and it wasn't safe. That and I didn't what her in my house. I had inherited from my grandmother when she died and I refused to have her ruin the memory of that house with her crazy, selfish ways.

I look at my room it was a mess books scattered everywhere scratch marks by knives on the walls no one came in my room I forbid it I tear down the shelves that had my CDs and watched as they all fell while crying tears that will never shed. Why did I have to be a vampire why couldn't I be dead then I wouldn't have to feel this pain I then made a promise to myself to never show emotions to anyone. I walk to my bathroom and smash the mirror I don't want to look at myself anymore.

50 years later

I'm in my room thinking of the past 50 years and how I felt about everything. I was deciding if I was going to stay or go. It was a few hours later and I had made up my mind and decided to tell Esme.

"Esme can I talk to you real quick."

I was standing at the bottom of the stair and Esme was walking up to me. But just when she was going to speak Rosalie decided to get but in.

"Esme can you help me with something"

"In a minute Rosalie"

"But its urgent I need you now."

"I'm sorry Edward, can we speak later."

"Yeah, it's fine.

 **'Stop being dramatic Edward Alice saw and honestly nobodies going to miss you.'**

Off Alice had to tell Rosalie that I wanted to leave. So I went to the next parent I had.

"Carlisle can I speak with you."

Just like last time, it happened again, but this time it was Alice.

"Carlisle can you help me, it very important."

"Sorry Edward, do you mind. What is it that you needed Alice?"

I just went back to my room my life sucks, my siblings do not care at all about me and my parents think their angles, while they think I'm a loner that doesn't like to spend time with his family. So I am done, with all of this. I am leaving now.

"Carlisle, Esme I need to talk now."

"Edward stop being dramatic jeez even Jazz can't deal with your fake emotions" Alice sneered at me.

"I have never had fake emotions, the emotions I am feeling now are real. For 50 years I have been in my room crying wondering why I'm like this, why you guys hate me so much. Huh, why do you hate me I've never said anything to you that would make you mad. I'm done. I started to hat my self so much that I didn't want to look at myself in the mirror."

Esme gasp, **'He felt this for 50 years and I never saw.**

I looked at her and nodded.

"I hid it well didn't I?"

She nodded and rushed to me sobbing as she wrapped her arms around and hugs me

"I'm sorry I never saw. I'm so sorry please forgive me."

I hugged her back, relaxing some in her embrace.

"I forgive you, mom, I always have you and dad. But I have to go, so goodbye."

Esme walks to Carlisle and cries on his shoulder.

I got my bag that I had packed earlier with my special and irreplaceable thing. Got in my car and drove away from that hellhole.

* * *

 **this chapter is thank to Gabby and also Gabby changed the name of the story** i **like it better then the last one so ill see u all later byeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deception Of The Vampire Kind**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hey, guys do you like this new story, this will be darker then the old version since Gabby has fantastic ideas. I want it to be darker since then I have grown a little in writing I had a cringe with the old version I can't believe I wrote that ugh so for next chapter let's get to 7 reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine I wish it was but at last it isn't unless Gabby and I try to steal it from SM but we won't do that.**

 ***Gabby pops in* "Maybe we will Jay, you never know"**

 ***Snickers* "Yep I'm down for the plan we have"**

 ***We both smirk and disappear in a cloud of smoke***

 **Edwards's P.O.V**

* * *

I drive all the way to Chicago, the city I was born and raised in. I go into my old house, which Carlisle was able to secure for me when I was turned. When I got the door open and stepped inside it was like being transported through time, back to the 1900's. The original furnishings were there and so was the furniture. I was amazed that the house was not vandalized. Though Carlisle did say that he took precaution and added a security system to the house. But I was also saddened I still miss my mother and father. I missed the way that father and I would play catch on the weekends he had off from the law firm and the way mother would play the piano every Sunday after church. But what I missed the most was the way the loved me. I was their only child as mother couldn't have another and I know I sound spoilt here the way they gave me their undivided attention and didn't have to share them with anybody.

The idea of going to the Volturi brothers was not far from my mind, when I was suddenly interrupted by a knock at my door. I still for a minute then quickly went to see who was at my door. I hope that non-off my so-called siblings had tracked me down. I look through the peephole and see an exquisite looking girl with long flowing brown hair going to the middle of her back and the most beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in. I saw in her hands a Tupperware container and from the smell of things, I believed they were chocolate chip cookies, just like mamma used to make.

When I open the door, I hear her quietly gasp and then her cheeks start to redden from the most enchanting blush I have ever seen.

"H...i hi, I'm Bella from across the street. I saw your car in the driveway with boxes and thought you just moved here I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

I smile and go to take the container from her and when our fingers touch there was an electric kind of shock between us. We both gasped and I noticed her sent for the first time. It smelled so good but I had no bloodlust what so ever. It was a breath of fresh air with her smelling like strawberries, freesia and a hint of lilacs.

"I'm Edward, it's very nice to meet you, Bella."

The way her name just rolled off my tongue, it was like I was made to be saying it every day. Not that I'll mind.

"Would you like to come in and get out of the could."

"I wouldn't want to impose, your properly busy with unpacking."

"It's no problem at all. Won't you please come in?"

I guided Bella into the lounge, thanking Carlisle in my mind as the furniture had dust cloths on them, meaning she wouldn't be sitting on dusty, damaged furniture.

The way Bellas' eyes light up when we walk past the library, with its floor to ceiling stocked books shelves makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"You can go in and look at them I won't mind"

Bella quickly walks up to one of the smaller bookcases, which if I remember correctly was only suppose to be temporary while he had another bookcase constructed to match the others after my father filled all the big ones up with his books. She skims her fingers over a few of the spines and just kind of stares at the books.

I walk to the bathroom to have a quick moment alone; Bella kept popping into my thoughts. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life.

A big crash sounded through the house and I run to see what happened. Bella was on the ground and had tears streaming down her face. The small old bookcase had fallen and there were books scattered everywhere. Bella saw me and started to tremble while also trying to make herself seem smaller

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"Shhh Bella it's fine, it was a very old and unsteady thing, to begin with"

I went to touch her shoulder when she shot back as if push and her trembling got worse.

"Please don't hurt me." Her bleak voice rang in my ears.

"Bella, I could never hurt you."

I felt useless and I didn't know why she was acting like this unless. NO who would ever hit an angel like her. I lightly pick Bella up and help her to a chair, she was still sobbing but it had calmed down a little.

* * *

 **yep im evil like that and stopped this hehe well review and let's get to 7 or I won't update** byeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Deception Of The Vampire Kind**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hii guys, wow I checked and saw that we had six new reviews so thank you all so much for the reviews and the kind words. If you're new to my stories check some out, review and tell me what you think. Edward is physically 24 in this story and now I'm sure you are so very worried about Bella and want to know what's gonna happen to her so I'll say byeee.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

 **Beta: Gabby**

 **Review goal is 10**

 **Edward P.O.V**

* * *

I didn't know what I was supposed to do, but I had a few ideas.

"Bella shhhhh, Bella don't cry, look at me."

Bella peeks through her long curtain of hair into my eyes. I see her makeup has almost disappeared and saw a huge bruise on her cheek

"Bella who did this to you."

I lightly touch her bruise and she flinched back at my touch.

"I can't tell you."

I feel her body start to shake with sobs; I hug her body to mine while I wait for her break down to finish.

Her sobs echo throughout the room

"Bella you can tell me, I won't hurt you."

Just then a knock was at the door and Bella freezes as if she was a statue, if I didn't know better I would think she was a vampire.

"It's him." She whispers trying to make her self-look smaller.

"Who."

I pick Bella up and go to the couch; I pull the drapes off and place her on the couch lightly.

"I'll be right back."

But before I can walk to the door her hand grabs my shirt

"Please don't tell him."

I open the door to see a tan man, he is tall but I'm taller than him by a couple inches

"Hello I'm Jacob Black, my girlfriend left a note saying she was gonna welcome you to the neighborhood is she here."

His thoughts made me want to hit him with the vile things going on in there.

'That bitch better not be here or I'll kill her'. I smile

"Oh Bella yeah, she came by but she left a while ago. I don't know where she went sorry." He nods

"Thank you for your time, I'll see you later new neighbor."

"Yes see you later."

I watch him leave back across the street and close the door.

I see Bella has not left the couch and she is trying to hide her beautiful face behind her hair again.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, he is gone."

She lets the breath she has been holding out

"Bella, you can tell me, what has happened, what has he done to you."

Bella slowly looks up and I see her beautiful brown eyes have so much pain in them

"I can't, he will find out and then I'll be in bigger trouble."

"He won't touch you, Bella, I promise."

More tears started to fall and before I know it she is crying again.

"Jacob." Her voice goes even softer and her tone of voice has fear "he is an old family friend my father. Charlie and Jacobs father Billy were long time friends. My mother Renee ran away from my birthplace forks. She fell in love with a man in Arizona and so she left."

Bella's eyes shut and it looks like telling her story has brought up bad memories.

"Jacob is two years younger than me which means he is 18 while I'm 20."

My fingers move across her warm cheek and wipe her tears as they fall.

"We started to date in high school, our fathers wanted us to be together but I felt like he was just a brother to me but my dad was so happy so how could I break his heart. So after high school I moved to Chicago and Jacob moved in with me, well he more decided he would live with me the abuse started when we moved here I was going to college and he started thinking I was being a slut and messing around with other men but I never it was him."

"Your so selfless Bella and kind-hearted." As I'm saying those words Bella starts shaking her head

"No I'm a selfish brat who decided to defy Jacob and go run back to my father's house and now he is gone." Her whole entire body shook and her sobs became louder.

"Gone what do you mean gone?"

"Jacob killed him."

* * *

 **I know your all dying to know what the hell happened to Charlie well I'll tell you in the next chapter when we hit our 10 review goal I know you all can do it byeee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deception Of The Vampire Kind**

 **Chapter 4**

 **IM BACK! Let's get straight into this and the new review goal is 15, I know your all dying to hear what has happened so let's get started.**

 **Beta: Is the fabulous Gabby**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I wish I did.**

 **Warning there is mentions of suicide, violence, sexual assault, and abuse of both mentally and physically. So if any of these are a trigger, you can skip to the next chapter.**

* * *

WHAT "H...how."

"I went home to my dad and Jacob came after me a couple of days later when his father called and asked him why he didn't come back to forks with me. That night he came straight to my dad's house and just started screaming at me in the front yard.

He told me I belonged to him and slapped me hard across the face, th… that was when Charlie got involved, my dad came out after he had heard my scream of pain. He…he had a gun Edward, a gun he shot Charlie right in front of me MY OWN father died in front of me. Jacob said to me 'Now your mine, only mine, and no one can take you or else'."

I hold her as she starts shaking; from all the emotion that this story is bringing up in her.

"Did you tell the police?"

"Yes, I tried once." She said as more tears fell from her haunted brown eyes.

"What happened?"

"They didn't have enough evidence so Jacob wasn't convicted. Jacob threatened that he would kill me if I ever escaped or left him and since then I've tried to but he always finds me and the punishment just keep getting worse."

"Bella I'm asking this because I care and you don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but did he, did he rape you."

Bella looks up and a huge shudder rolled down her body I see her very timidly nod her head.

"Y…Yes after he shot Charlie, he took me back to Chicago and chained me to the bed in the basement. I didn't even know we had a bed down there he...he undressed me to nothing then he r...raped m…me."

My vision was clouding and turning red at what that scum bad had done to this precious angel. I wanted to kill Jacob

"Bella how long were you chained down there."

"Um, I'm not sure I think it was two to three months, my memory of that time is fuzzy and it was during the holidays so people just thought I was on vacation."

Bella shows me her wrists and ankles they have scars on all of them.

"The basement was the worst punishment."

"How did the police not believe you with these scars."

"I have a record of being clumsy, so Jacob played it out that I got those scares from when we were young. After that, he chained me in the basement again after he made me quit college. He had me locked in there and Jacob would come in when wanted to blow off stem and rape me at least once a week, maybe more if he felt like 'doing me a favour' as he called it, saying how I was a whore and how I deserved it for being such a dirty slut. After the 'favor' he would give me a pre-opened bottle of water that I later found out was full of drugs. What he did to me while I was drugged up I have no idea, but I always felt sore and horrible after.

He refused to feed me any proper food and when he did it was only single piece of stale, moldy bread. I started to get paranoid when he would give me my water twice a week wonder if this one was drugged and my mind was not my friend with all the images they conjured up."

"Have you been to a doctor Bella?"

"No, cause then they will say how I need to report this to the police. But I tried and they won't do anything. Plus this is the longest he has let me up from the basement, as long I keep everything tidy and do my chores. He lets me stay up."

"Bella you need to see a doctor, you don't know what that basted could have given you, and it will only get worse the longer it's not taken care of."

"So, it's not like anyone would care. I just…I just want to die and not be in this terrible world."

I lift my finger to her chin and make her look up at me.

"Bella I care about you." Her eyes held shock and disbelief.

"How I'm nothing more than a worthless slut."

"No, you are not Bella I see a beautiful and strong woman in front of me."

I knew from the first time I held her that Bell was my mate, my other half and I vowed right then and there that I would do anything I could to help her and save her, even if I had to save her from her self.

"I have a bad history to Bella, it might not be so traumatic as your story, but it was bad."

Her body leaned up against mine and her eyes pour deep into my body.

"Tell me I want to know what happened to you, Edward."

(I have changed a few events in Edward's life and in the Cullen history)

"Well I'm adopted and I have four adopted siblings, my real parents died from a sickness and Carlisle my Foster dad saved me. My dad caught the sickness at work and brought it home after had been showing symptoms for a few days my mum took him to the hospital where it was shown I had it too. My dad passed first and my mum spent her last few days caring for me I didn't even know she had the sickness, she hid it well.

I was really young back then and the last thing my mum asked for was for Carlisle to look after me. It was just Carlisle and I till he met Esme."

"Do you have a picture of them?" I nod

"I'll show you some later. Now, Esme, she has kind of a similar backstory like yours. She had an abusive husband; he would beat her so bad. One day he beat her so bad that Esme gave birth to their baby early. He died from an infection and from being born a few months early.

Carlisle found her trying to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff but he got to her just in time they have been together ever since. Now after that Carlisle found Rosalie she was a rape victim, it was a family member. We found her twin brother Jasper a couple years later they got separated after his parents had sent him to 'military school' he was in a children's army. Then there is Emmett; he was attacked by a bear and it took a while and lots of surgeries to fix him. Then a couple years later Alice just sprang up into our lives, she didn't know what happened to her but she found our house in the woods.

After Alice came I noticed everyone started to pair off Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. I was all alone that was when my life started to go downhill.

I look down at Bella her eyes stared right back at me

"What happened next" I smile at her as she takes my hand and squeezes it for comfort.

"First it was Alice that started it, she would make snide comments about me and to me but I never let it get to me. Rosalie then joined her since she hated me from the beginning. Alice had all four of them wrapped around her little finger she made them see how I was the most spoiled in the house but it wasn't true, it got to a point where I couldn't look at myself in the mirror.

Rosalie said one thing to me and it broke me 'Edward you're unwanted, Carlisle only saved you as he felt sorry for your stupid mother, she properly didn't want you either.' After that, I left and I came back to my birth parents house."

Bella didn't speak for a while but she was crying "Bella please don't cry I can't bear to see you cry."

"How long have you lived with that"

"Most of my life."

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter gabby did amazing on this chapter leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter byee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deception Of The Vampire Kind**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hey, guys so how have you all been so far? I've been okay a little tired but let's get into this shall we**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **Beta: Gabby is the best**

 **So for those that skipped the last chapter, it was revealed that Jacob had locked Bella up in the basement while drugging and sexually abusing her after he had shot Charlie. And a little bit of Edwards's back-story of how his parents died and how Alice started her bulling over Edward.**

* * *

I sigh, Bella had left a while ago back to the monster and I feel helpless I don't want her to go back to him. I had given her a lift to the store and she was going to use that the tornado warning made the lines unbearably long.

I had gone into the shop with her and brought all the 'human' necessity so that it didn't look odd as she had been there and it also helped me get to know what she liked as she disliked as we went around the store. Meaning it would be easier when I get her out of that situation and into safety, I already know what to buy.

I had dropped her off around the corner and waited for about 20 minutes from when I heard her close the door and explain to Jacob why she was gone so long before I made my way home.

I didn't know what to do since I had unpacked everything.

I start rearranging my stuff since I had nothing else to do. I had checked my phone seeing that Esme has called and texted me ten times. I didn't want to speak to her yet, especially if they are within hearing distance. It's been two days since I left and one day since I met my Bella.

The shelf that broke I had thrown away as I didn't need it since I found the one my dad had commissioned in the storage warehouse that Carlisle set up for me when my parents passed.

The house was now alive again; just not in the same way it was before my change. It weird being here alone, I keep getting flashbacks to when I was human and at least I can say with one hundred percent accurses that Rosalie was wrong, my mother loved me and she died trying to save me.

But it hurts so much to know that the family I have been with for that last one hundred years have never loved me. I always knew that I was unwanted by the four of them. But as I've been thinking about the last decades, how can Carlisle and Esme say they care about me when they never even bothered about my last few decades of solitude or that I was never at any of the family game night or special outings. Has anything even changed since I was gone?

I just decided to break free from my past and start new. I know I need to help my beautiful Bella from that demon but something was off with him he kinda smelled like wet dog and I notice they don't have a dog Bella never mentioned a dog and I would know if she did have when because of my sense of smell something is not right with everything and I feel like something is gonna happen.

* * *

 **hey, guys sorry that its short I need more time to brainstorm with Gabby about some ideas so review and have a good week byee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Deception Of The Vampire Kind**

 **Chapter 6**

 **I'm sorry for not posting for a while there has been lots of things on my mind, like how I'm gonna decide to try out for my school's dazzlers team and so I haven't had time to write since I've just been thinking of other things but I've been keeping you guys too long so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

 **Beta: Gabby is the best**

 **Bella's P.O.V (A little treat for you all)**

* * *

My foot wouldn't stop shaking; I had decided to go see a doctor after Edward suggested I do. A sigh escapes my lips Ahhhh Edward, he is so handsome but something is definitely different about him. He has strange topaz eyes I didn't know that people could have that kind of color, he's also pale, paler than me and that's saying something.

This doctor better hurry I only have so much time before Jacob gets suspicious that I'm not getting new books, he knows that I love books it was a way we bonded before he turned into a monster "Isabella Swan."

FINALLY, I quickly jump up but wince from the bruises on my chest, I follow the elderly looking nurse she had black hair with a scattering of grey throughout and she kept staring at me with her beady little dull brown eyes. She had a bit of a tan to her skin; as of she's just been on holiday for the last month or so.

She leads me to an empty exam room, with a smile on her face.

"Alright sweetie, step on the scale please." My shoes are off and I'm now on the scale I wait for it to beep and it shows my weight.

"Oh honey you need to get some meat on your bones your a little underweight." I smile and nod. After she takes my height I'm led to another room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly."

Ugh more waiting, I can't wait for much longer I'm probably already going to get a beating for being late. My mind starts to wander and it keeps going back to MY Edward wait no he isn't mine.

My wrist is really hurting me, it was sore from the rope cutting into my wrist since I didn't get Jacob his favourite beer from the shops yesterday, buts its not my fault that they were sold out, but Jacob tied me up and beat me bad saying I was a lying whore and that I was just being cheap with his money, even tho its technically my money from my dad life insurance.

"Hello Isabella I'm doctor Webber."

"It's Bella please." I smile at her

"Well then call me Angela, now what am I seeing you for." I sigh okay Bella you can do this I wish Edward were here.

"I'm here to get checked out I've been." I clear my throat since it feels really tight "I've been raped." Angela's face drops

"Bella I'm gonna have to report this." My head shakes so fast it gives me whiplash

"Please NO I've reported it once and got beaten badly."

"Bella the police needs to know."

"No… no… no… no… please no I've already gonna get another beaten for being late PLEASE NO." The tears quickly fall and I begin to sob.

"Alright, alright shhh Bella I won't tell the police just calm down."

"Thank you thank you so much." She nods at me and looks at my chart.

"Now I'm gonna have to check to see if you have any damages."

[I'm not a doctor so I don't know what they do to rape victims or other people do if I get stuff wrong sorry.]

Angela brings in an ultrasound machine and gets it ready she puts some cold gel on my stomach and abdomen.

"Okay let's see, Bella, you do have damage to your womb and uterus there isn't any internal bleeding and you don't have an infection which is a good thing but from what I'm seeing I'm sorry but you will not be able to have children anymore your uterus is too damaged." The shock I have is not as bad as learning that I won't be able to have children anymore

"I'm sorry Bella." I nod and quickly get up

Angela hands me a towel and I wipe the gel off

"Can I leave now?" She nods and I quickly walk out. The tears start falling Edward again pops in my mind and I decided to call him I grab my phone and call him. Edward picks up after the first ring

"Bella?" Hearing his voice makes me sob again.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong."

"Can we meet somewhere away from my house."

"Sure anything let's go to the Jackson Park near downtown." (I Googled it)

"Okay, I'll see you their bye Edward."

"Goodbye, beautiful Bella." I smile he already made me feel better. I get into my car and begin to drive, just learning that I won't be able to have kids breaks my heart I have always wanted to be a mother but because of Jacob Black.

I'll never get the chance

* * *

 **So how was it, good, review and tell me what you think byeeeeeeeeee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deception of a vampire kind**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hey guys so I've been thinking and decided I'll be taking down some of my stories just to polish them back up and then I'll repost them now don't worry little creatures, life and pain and this story deception of a vampire will remain I want to clean up my other stories like the one-shots and the purge story since I have Gabby it will probably won't take me so long since she is the best so enjoy this chapter**

 **Broken dreams**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

 **Gabby my beta**

* * *

If I wasn't so sad I would have thought the park looked beautiful but my mind wasn't having it, Edward was standing by his car when he spotted me his smile was so beautiful. I park next to him and Edward had walked up and opened my door, who said chivalry was dead.

"I know this spot where no one knows about" I smile and tell him to lead the way.

We walked through the woods and then I saw a clearing, it was so beautiful, with all the tall grass and the multicolors of the wildflowers.

"Wow, when did you find this?" I asked as I looked at the clearing in awe, it was like a scene out of a romance novel.

"I was just a little kid when I went exploring one day and I literally stumbled into this clearing. I just find this place peaceful. So what would you like to talk about?" The smile on my face falls and I look down at my feet.

"Umm well I…I went to the doctors' li…like you said I should and the…they told me." My body shook with sobs.

"I can't have children anymore." I almost fell to the ground when Edward picked me up and held me close to his chest.

"Shhhhh Bella shhh."

"It's all his fault Edward, he took my future kids away."

"I know love I know." Love that word made me tingle

"I'm broken Edward, no man would want a broken woman who can't even give him kids." Tears kept streaming down my face and my body was trembling.

"Bella look at me." I peak through my hair at him "I know one person who wants you very much."

"Who, who would want me, Edward, I'm broken!" Edward moves my hair out of my face while wiping the tears away.

"Me Bella, I want you."

"Why I'm broken and my body's been used," I said looking down embarrassed.

"Bella your beautiful and your not broken love, no I see a strong woman who never gave up on her life and even if you were able to have children I wouldn't be able to give you them so am I broken." I began to shake my head

"No your not broken Edward, I'm sorry for saying that."

"Don't be sad my love, I know the feeling never to be able to have children."

"Edward."

"Yes, my love." I look up at him.

"Are you human?" I watch his eyes go wide and he stays silent.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause you're different than normal men."

"If I tell you then you can't tell anyone else okay my love." I nod and smile.

"I'm not human as you guessed I'm a Vampire."

 **? P.O.V**

I keep pacing around the house where the hell is _she_. My anger was getting higher and higher, I decided to grab my phone and call someone.

"Hello."

"Hey, dad I was wondering if I could come and visit you for a little while."

"Sure, what about _her_ tho will _she_ be coming with you."

"Yes, _she_ has no choice Ill come down when _she_ comes back from the bookstore." I hear him laugh into the phone "Okay Jacob I'll see you soon."

* * *

 **This will be the stopping point sorry, that it's a little short I have no other ideas for this chapter and would like to gather my head for a little bit I hope you like this chapter review and tell me what you think and also about the idea for redoing some of my stories byeeeeeeeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Deception Of The Vampire Kind**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hey, what up you guys; so I'm okay, just a little meh. But hey I'm writing this while on the bus to school, not a happy person but if it means getting some chapters done for you lovely people I'll try X) so I hope you enjoy this chapter review for me please byeee.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine or Gabby's (sorry Gabby)**

 **This chapter will have a slight recap of the last chapter, but it will be longer than Bella's point of view enjoy.**

 **Edwards's P.O.V**

* * *

I swear this mongrel will die someday, first he takes my beautiful Bella's innocence away not that it would change how I feel about her and now he's taken away her chance to have children away, not that ill be able to give her children, but still it's not right.

Bella keeps looking at me, her eyes are peaking through her hair, and my God she is so beautiful. I suppose waiting for me to agree that no one wants her. But she's wrong.

"I know one person who wants you very much." The words came out of my mouth before I noticed what I was saying.

"Who would want me, Edward, I'm broken?"

My hand moves on its own and moves the hair out from her face while wiping the tears away

"Me Bella, I want you." I looked deeply into her eyes, her gorgeous brown eyes

"Why I'm broken and my body's been used."

"Bella your beautiful and your not broken love, no I see a strong woman who never gave up on her life and even if you were able to have children I wouldn't be able to give you them so am I broken."

Bella's head began to shake left and right, with more tear streaming down her face.

"No you're not broken Edward, I'm sorry for saying that."

"Don't be your sad, I know the feeling of never being able to have children." Yes, I will forever miss the chance to have children and wonder what if. But if I get Bella for all eternity, I honestly don't care if I have children.

"Edward."

"Yes, my love." Bella looks up at me and with a determined look in her eyes, she asks me something I wasn't prepared for.

"Are you human?" WHAT she knows oh no I wanted to wait for a little bit longer

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause you're different than normal men." I decided then and now I'll just tell her if she leaves I'll let her but I'll protect her from the shadows.

"If I tell you then you can't tell anyone else okay my love." She nods and smiles a lovely smile.

"I'm not human as you guessed, Bella I'm a Vampire." There I said it please don't run away from me Bella I can't lose you.

A couple minutes later and still she hasn't said anything, but she also hasn't run away screaming so that's a good sign, I think.

"A Vampire."

"Yes love, I'm a vampire it's okay if you want to leave I'll even show you the way back." I look down not wanting to see the look of terror or disgust in her beautiful eyes. Two arms wrap around my neck and Bella's body is close to mine

"Edward, look at me." I slowly look up at Bella.

"So you're a vampire it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"It doesn't, even if I killed people." Bella shook her head

"No, it doesn't matter. I'm sure you had reasons. Your a better person than Jacob." I never thought that even tho I did kill someone on accident it was a few months after my change when a man passed by me it was the wrong place and the wrong time.

"Thank you, my love, I needed to hear that." Bella checked her phone and frowns.

"What's wrong love?"

"Jacob, he just texted me, well more like threatened me and also he says we're going to visit his father."

"Please don't leave me, Bella, I just found you and don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, Edward, I can't leave you either. I have decided to leave Jacob and go with you Edward my heart says it's right and I want to follow my heart and be with you."

"Really, you would do that for me."

"Yes I will and besides I don't want to live my life in fear anymore." the smile on my face would never leave.

"So what's it like to be a vampire?"

The rest of the hour, I told Bella all about vampires. I also told her the entire truth about my life.

"I still don't like your vampire family Edward, what they did to you was not right."

"I agree with you, Bella." I watch as Bella bite her lip.

"Edward can you answer a question I have."

"Sure anything for you."

"Is there anything different with the romance thing with vampires or is it just like humans."

"Well, I'm kinda glad you asked, so as vampires we have mates instead of a girlfriend/boyfriend, as it's not that common for most vampires to get married.

It's more of an animal term. But it's more fitting as we have more animal characteristics. Vampires mate for life and they only have one mate."

"Do vampires die?"

"Yes and no. A vampire can't die of old age or of any medical reason. As like in the myths vampires are immortal and don't change. We don't age and our body stays the same as when we were changed. But a vampire can be killed, its extremely hard as the person would have to tear the vampire apart and burn the pieces."

"What happens if a vampire's mate dies?" I sigh

"Then they go into either one of two states, but the endings are the same. Version one the vampire becomes suicidal and just wants to die and join their lost mate. Version two, they become revengeful and will try and get revenge on who killed their mate, after the vampire succeeds, it will then commit suicide to be reunited with their mate."

"Do you have a mate?" Bella's voice was low and I saw her face the ground.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

 **I had too the pull was strong to leave you guys with a cliffhanger so tell me what you think review and I'll see you guys later byeee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Deception Of The Vampire Kind**

 **Chapter 9**

 **So I know it's been a while, I'm sorry but I was having writers blocks and I couldn't think of anything, but I am back and will try to get some chapters done for you guys. I hope you enjoy and review byeee.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I wish I did but maybe in my dreams**

 **Beta: Gabby you so fabby**

 **Bella P.O.V**

* * *

I waited to hear Edwards answer to my question, with so my anticipation I didn't know what to do. I really hoped he didn't have a mate yet as I felt this connection with him and ill be heartbroken if he didn't feel the same way I did.

"Yes I do and she is sitting right by me."

What, am I dreaming or did Edward just say I'm his soul mate. If I am dreaming, please no one wake me up.

"Bella." I look up and see Edward frowning.

"So I'm your mate and you're my mate."

"Yes, my love you are my mate." An idea popped into my head and I knew I wanted to do this.

"Can humans be changed into a vampire?"

"Yes my love they can, I was changed in 1918 at the age of 24."

"Can you change me, I can't live without you and I refuse to go back to that demon." I watch as Edwards' eyes widen a little and then he nods.

"Are you sure, once I bite you there is no turning back?"

"I'm sure." Edward smiles

"Maybe you should call Jacob and tell him you're not coming back."

"Are you sure, what would happen if he found us after I changed into a vampire."

Edward smirks "Love, vampires can't be harmed by mere humans, we can only be harmed by other vampires and fire. So don't worry my love besides calling him to break up with will help heal you."

Okay, Bella, you can do this I grab my phone and scroll down to his number, it rings for a minute then he picks up.

"Bella where the hell are you, I demand to know where the hell you are."

"I'm done with you Jacob, I'm leaving, you can have the house, I don't care. I'm leaving and never coming back so don't look for me."

"No your mine Bella MINE."

"No, I never was yours goodbye, Jacob, I hope someday you become a better person." I clicked the end call button and I felt a hundred times better maybe not healed but better I hand Edward the phone and he crushes it with his hand.

"You ready my love."

"Yes." I close my eyes and wait for the bite.

I hear Edward breath in and out before I feel his arms go around me he guides me to him and leans down at my neck I don't feel any pain at all when I feel his mouth and teeth go through my neck like soft butter I feel so tired and so I fall asleep "amazing." Is the last word that I hear before everything goes black.

 **Jacob's P.O.V**

How dare she leave me, when I was so good to her I took care of her and everything and what does she do to pay me back. Bella leaves me the anger I feel makes me start to shake and then all of a sudden I feel my skin start to heat up and then out of nowhere my body turned into a giant wolf.

* * *

 **So I'm going to stop the chapter here since in the old version Bella was already a vampire. I decided not to have her feel any pain as she already felt pain with the dog Jacob and so the connection that she and Edward have will be explained in a future chapter as for Jacob turning into a wolf I decided to do that since I feel like it could benefit the story to have a bad guy so he won't be leaving for a while sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Deception Of The Vampire Kind

Chapter 10

Wooh double digits, so let's get on with the show since I've kept you guys waiting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I wish I did but I don't.

Beta: Gabby

* * *

It felt like forever before I felt my eyes start to flutter open. The first thing I see is Edward, staring down at me with a dazzling smile."So beautiful." I look around the room and see so many colors that I didn't know existed, let alone their names, and the little details, I didn't know how much I was missing. "Edward why are there so many colors." I look back at him and notice Edward is more beautiful than my human eyes gave him credit for. "Because my angel, with the transformation your eyes have been enhanced, thus making it clearing to see, literally for miles."

I look around the room again admiring all the new colors when I notice that everything was packed into boxes.

"Edward, are you leaving, you said you wouldn't leave me." I started to panic, thinking about him leaving me and being on my own, made my chest start to hurt.

"Shhh my darling love, I could never leave you. I packed everything up while you were changing since we will have to leave the area now that you're a vampire so you won't be recognized. And you're coming with me my love. Just the thought of being away from you fills me with dread." I sign what a relief, I slightly try and get up and before I can blink I'm standing up.

"Wow." Edward smiles, he looks so beautiful with that lopsided smile that I couldn't help but softly stroke his cheek.

I notice Edward's skin felt softer than when I was human; he was also warmer than before too.

"Love, would you like to see yourself?"

"Yeah, I would like to see." He nods and leads me to a mirror, I look and see Edward standing so tall and see adoration in his eyes, next to him is a girl, no woman a little shorter than him with long beautiful soft chestnut hair and her body had all the right curves. She was incredibly pale and had bright red eyes.

"Wow, when will my eye color change?"

"In a couple of months when you start drinking animals or they would stay the same if you hunted humans."

I know Edward wasn't suggesting humans to drink he was just stating the fact. I walk closer to the mirror and study myself more, I try to imagine my old brown eyes on me when I see my eyes start to flicker the red irises were changing.

"Edward is this normal."

I turn to let Edward look at my eyes. I closely watch his face and feel scared when I see a frown slowly appear on his face and his eyes start to slant. His eyes changed to a dark gold.

"That's not supposed to happen you haven't hunted yet, so they shouldn't be changing." Suddenly he gasps

"Bella my love, your beautiful eyes are turning brown chocolate brown your old eye color."

I turn back and see the eyes that I inherited from my father.

"How did this happen."

"Maybe it's your gift, try changing anything on your body."

I nod and focused on trying to see if I could change my hair color, I thought of bright blue and started to see streaks of my hair turning blue at a rapid pace.

"It's working."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you love." I smile at Edward and kissed him soundly on the lips, yum he tastes like honey.

Edward pulls away to kiss my face all over.

"You are so beautiful and amazing, you know that right." I try and change my hair color back without looking. Edward grabs some of my hair and watches as it changes.

"So amazing."

"Stop it." I look at Edward and start to wonder what he would look like with different colored eyes.

"Edward what eye color did you have when you were human."

"Emerald green why do you ask." I just stare into his eyes and think of Emeralds and saw his irises start to change

"Love, what are you doing?"

"Look at your eyes."

* * *

 **So this is a good stopping point, sorry for it being short I want to get my thoughts together and try to get some more chapters done so I'll see you guy's later bye-bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Deception Of The Vampire Kind**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Okay so let's get straight into this since I kind of left you on a cliffhanger. Unless you read the old version of this story, then you will properly know will happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I own the plot tho.**

 **Beta: Gabby**

 **B.P.O.V**

* * *

Gorgeous dark green eyes stared back at me, I watch as he looks at himself.

"H... How did you do that.."

"I just thought what you would look like with green eyes, I can tell they suit you very well." Just then there was a pounding on Edwards door I get a little frightened.

"Do you know who is at the door?" Edward frowned and then I heard a growl I start to panic a little, but noticed it was coming from Edward.

"Edward, what's wrong, tell me."

"Bella hide." I nod and go to the bathroom, I hear Edward open the door.

"Hello"

"Hi, there neighbor I was wondering if you could help me"?

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have seen my fiancé, her names is Bella, she's this tall with brown hair and eyes"

That voice, I always feared that voice and I was never engaged to that monster.

"No sorry man, I've been packing up I got a family emergency and I have to move."

"Oh, that's sad, sorry to hear that. Hope all is well man. I didn't mean to bother you, anyway thanks for the help have a good day."

Once I heard the door close I signed in relief.

"My love, you can come down now." My body reacted before I even noticed I was in Edwards' strong arms.

"Where would you like to go my love?"

"I don't know." My eyes looked to Edward, I'm scared and terrified." I started to notice that I had this itch in my throat.

"Oh my love, I'm such a horrible mate I haven't taken you to hunt yet, could you ever forgive me."

"I'll always forgive you." Edwards' head falls to my shoulder and I feel him start to shake like he is crying."

I feel like I failed you, my old coven was right I'm worthless." Rage starts to build in me if I ever see his old coven I would kill them.

"Shhhhh, my mate you will never be worthless your old coven were fools." I hug his body to mine, the warmth makes me feel complete like Edward was the missing piece and if anyone ever tried to hurt him I would end them before they could ever touch him.

* * *

 **Now I'm so sorry that this is short but I want to change to Edwards P.O.V in the next chapter and I'm thinking of putting two people in this story from the actual Twilight series. So I want to see if someone can guess the two they are in the Eclipse book. So review and I'll give the winner a shout out and a sneak peek of the next chapter and I'm thinking that maybe Bella will be more dominant in this story since Edwards been put down so much that he might not know how to be dominate but there will be times when his vampire will take control.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Deception Of The Vampire Kind**

 **Chapter 12**

 **I'm gonna have the two special characters be in the next chapter so review and guess as I said in the last chapter this will be in Edward's P.O.V. since it's been a while since we have been inside his head bye for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **Beta: gabby**

 **Edwards' P.O.V**

* * *

My insecure thoughts were running in my mind, having to deal with my old coven for so long took its' toll on me. Being able to hear all those negative thoughts day in and day out took its toll on me.

I knew we had to go to Jenks, he would help us get passports and new identities.

"I have a place in Canada that we can go live in, I also know a person who can get us new paperwork."

"That's great my love." I look into Bella's eyes they are so beautiful I'm so glad that she didn't lose them when she turned.

I start to pack the boxes back in my car after I took Bella hunting, which she was wonderful at, her control and bloodlust was exceptional almost as if she was years instead of hours old.

When we got back I had Bella cover the furniture, while I packed the boxes. Once all the boxes are packed I helped Bella into the car, Jacob was gone so I didn't have to worry that he would spot her.

I drove all the way to Seattle with this uneasy feeling, I didn't like being this close to the Cullen's. Bella noticed that I was on edge.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"The Cullen's live in forks, you know where that is right." She nods I know that's where her father died I saw the headlines on the newspaper.

"If we run into them what will you do?" I inhale even tho I don't need to.

"Honestly, I have no clue, my love." I would probably panic if I saw them especially Alice she was the worst tormentor to me, Rosalie was a close second it was always those two who started all the drama.

"I'll be with you Edward, always you saved me from my personal hell so now it's my time to help you with yours." My heart was bursting with her love for me; she is the one I was waiting for the one I needed.

"Thank you my Bella, your amazing and I don't know what I would have done if I never met you."

"It's the same for me." Was all she said her eyes filled with venom tears, that she would never be able to shed. We arrived in Seattle by noon; it was raining no surprise there. I had Bella wait in the car since she was new to this life and I didn't think having her in a building with loads of people even tho I trust her and she seemed to have impeccable control would be a good idea.

The building was very crowded as I walked to the front desk.

"I need to see J. Jenks."

"Name."

I knew I had to say Cullen, but I really didn't want to.

"Edward Cullen." The man had the phone and started to call J. Jenks.

"He will see you now." I nod and head to the elevator.

Once at the top, I went to Jenks office

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm surprised Jasper isn't with you."

"Well, I'm going on vacation with my Bella so Jasper felt that I didn't need him." Jenks smiles

"Ah, so I'm guessing you need papers?"

"Yes, I need them today I know you can get it done."

"Of course, I will need a picture for the both of you and it should be done by this afternoon."

I hand over the picture I took of Bella and me before we left and the money.

"Would you like for Bella to have Cullen as the last name?"

"No change both to Mason."

"Alright see you this afternoon."

"Of course." I head back to Bella but I stop short when I see two vampires I knew too well, Alice and Rosalie were by the car since Bella was out and waiting by the front passenger side. I was not happy about it; I really didn't want to deal with those two witches.

* * *

 **Ooh, the drama, so I'm gonna put J. Jenks building almost next to the mall and small shops so it gives the two a reason to be there. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guy's later bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Deception Of The Vampire Kind**

 **Chapter 13**

 **So the two characters' I want to add in this chapter will not be Alice or Rosalie, so sorry if you thought those were the ones I was talking about. sorry to confuse you this chapter will be in Bella's point of view so I'll get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine but the plot is.**

 **Beta: Gabby**

 **Bella P.O.V**

* * *

It was so quiet and boring in the car that I decided to just get out and stretch my legs and also wait for Edward, I only hope he doesn't get mad at me.

Suddenly I smell two sweet like scents that almost smell like Edward, but not as much I start to panic and try to change my eyes they end up a muted gold like Edwards and I relaxed a little.

"Hello I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." Alice and Rosalie, I've heard those names before but I can't remember when.

"Bella." Something about these two didn't sit right with me.

"Do you have residents here in Seattle?" My eyes kept searching for Edward.

"No, I'm visiting with my mate." Just saying mate to describe my Edward was like a knife to my un-beating heart.

"Oh is he here with you now." The way Alice's eyes light up when I tell them about my Edward makes me feel uneasy.

"Yes, he is getting some stuff for us." Please hurry Edward I feel terrified with these two.

"Well, when he gets here would you two like to visit our coven in forks?"

That's when I remember Edward saying the Cullen's live in forks. Just then I saw Edward, I had to change his eyes before they saw him. I changed them to gold just as the two were turning around in Edward direction.

"Edward, it's so nice to see you." I hear the sarcasm in Rosalie's voice.

"Yeah right back at you two." I almost ran into Edwards' arms.

"So you finally found your mate after how many years."

"Why should it matter, I have her and that's all that matters now."

Edwards' body was very tense and I didn't like it

"Edward let's go." Alice and Rosalie were smirking.

"Aww, are you scared Eddie, go hide behind your mate." Just as Rosalie sad that Edward was trembling with anger and I knew that if I didn't step in he would expose us.

"Edward let's go they aren't worth it."

"Alright let's go." As Edward was getting in the car I walked up to the both of them and slapped them. They both stumbled back and growled,

"Oh, did I hit you my bad." I wave to them as I get in the car.

Before the two could come after me, Edward backed out and drove away.

"Edward I'm sorry for not staying in the car."

"Bella do you think I'm mad about that."

I mumble a "yes".

"Love, I could never be angry at you. So you got out of the car we didn't know those two were in Seattle." My love for him just got bigger he was just so understanding.

As Edward drove to the park he explained that we would have to come back for the papers since it would take a while for Jenks to get the passports and other paperwork done.

"When we get the paperwork let's drive all the way to Canada and make stops on the way to hunt."

"That sounds fine to me."

The first stop was in a small forest so we could hunt I took down two deer while Edward went after a bear. When we were done I felt slushy, then we headed back to the building and Edward quickly got the things we needed and then we were back on the road.

"Bella would you ever want to get married." That small question made me freeze.

"Maybe later, my parents married young and they got a divorce before I was even one."

"Bella they were human when they got married, we are vampires we mate for life."

Before I could answer him, I saw a blur of movement out of the car window and before I knew it, the blur had ran in front of the car, causing Edward to lose control of the car and in the next moment we here heading straight for a tree.

* * *

 **So I know I said you would see who the two characters were but I decided to have them be in next chapter so I'll see you all later byeee.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So the two characters will be introduced in this chapter yay so I'll get into the story to not keep you guys long so review and enjoy. Sorry for not publishing that often I was babysitting for a month and they didn't have internet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **Beta: I sent Gabby the file but I will be publishing this chapter before Gabby gets the file since it's been a while for you guys so all the mistakes are completely mine ill replace the chapter when gabby fixes the file.**

* * *

The impacted of the tree had all the windows break, and I flew out the front windshield. "BELLA" Edwards voice was in rage and also fear. "I'm fine Edward nothing broken" suddenly I saw a male with blood red eyes in the woods, he was staring straight at us those red eyes held a reserved look to them. His appearance was like a fifteen-year-old with black hair his skin was pale like us, the clothes he was wearing were torn up and had mud on them. I noticed a girl flash next to him she looked fifteen like the boy but the difference was her red eyes held a childlike with her. Just like the boy her clothes were tattered and torn with so many stains on them, long brown hair fell to her back it was tangled and messy.

Edward rushed to me and helped me up just as the car exploded into flames, well there goes all the stuff "oh no Edward our papers." I frown while growling in annoyance, thinking about how we will have to go back to Seattle to get the same papers again. Two hands cup my face "don't fret love I have the papers in my pocket." Before I could kiss Edward we heard a twig snap, the two vampires I noticed before slowly walking towards us. The girl was hiding behind the boy their hands connected obviously making it clear that they were together. "I apologize for making you two crash" Edward looked at the two and nod "it's okay I can see you meant no harm, I'm Edward and this is my mate, Bella." I smile and wave. The boys red eyes scanned over us "I'm Diego and this is my mate, Bree." Bree smiled shyly at me "hi." Her voice was so shy that it was adorable "hello." Bree frowned at me "Your eyes are brown and green but you smell of vampire why." I laugh a little "it's my power I can change appearances either myself or others" Bree's eyes widened in wonder. "Wow" Edward smiled "yeah she changed both of our eyes." I was curious why they were in Seattle besides it being a cloudy city most of the time "do you two live here"?

"No, we don't have any place to be so we just go around the states traveling as we please what about you two." I lean into Edward "Well Bella and I were gonna go to Canada but we have to wait and get a car." Diego and Bree's face held shame. "Again we are sorry about that" Bree's voice held shame and remorse "it's fine you guys didn't see the car and ran into it." I quickly reassured them while I started to realize I would have to go shopping ugh I hate shopping. I can't see why most girls like to spend hours in a store its a waste of time and money if I have anything to say about it, but I have no choice which sucks.

"Edward, does that mean we have to go shopping?" I hear him chuckle "yes I'm afraid so my love." "Fine But these two are coming with if I have to go it's payback for the car damage." My plan was to get them some clothes that were not dirty. Bree looks down shyly "are you sure you don't mind us tagging along." I nod "yes I'm sure how about this Edward you and Diego go get a car and we will meet you in the mall." The smile that appeared on Bree's face brightened my day "that's fine love here is my card get anything you want." I was about to protests and tell him I have money but I realized that I didn't. Edward smirks as I glare at him and run away to the mall Bree on my tail this was gonna be so much fun just hanging out with a, I'm hoping a new friend.

* * *

 **So yes I had Diego and Bree in this story I just couldn't help it since I thought it could be fun I never see much of these two in other fan fiction and thought it could be cute now to discuss some more of the story remember in the old version the wolves of la push were kids to Bella and Edward well now that Jacob is evil it kinda puts a question on this but do you guys want to have these two have the wolves as kids too besides Jacob of course or scrap the idea. you guys pick the only thing that I kinda want to keep Seth and have Leah as a child she was just too cute so review and tell me what you think about it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, I'm blown away by how many new reviews I have thanks, guys, I really appreciate it but enough about sappy stuff enjoy, but please read the author note at the bottom, please.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

 **Bella's POV**

 **also, this isn't beta yet so ill replace it when it is.**

* * *

The run to the mall was a blast for me and Bree. We talked about her past, her change which was sad to hear. Bree explaining that she ran away from her abusive father when she was just fifteen, after the day she ran she went to a fast food place. She met a guy who offered to help her he seemed nice and caring and she couldn't refuse her charms. The man and her walked around for a while talking about Bree's childhood when she was knocked out. later when Bree woke up from the change the man who was revealed to be called Riley told her she was changed for a newborn army. Bree didn't meet Diego till a few days after her change. He was also turned for the army. They didn't know who turned them but her partner Riley was the one who looked after them just told them that it was a her. they and all the other newborn vampires were told the sun would kill them like other vampire myths, but when Bree and Diego went hunting they saw the sun and had to hide in a

"I'm glad you two got away." The smile on Bree's face was sad "yes I'm glad too I don't know what would happen if we didn't get out of the army we didn't know why we were created but we were only told about a group who we would take down." Her face was blank but I saw the sadness in her eyes the pain she had to go through. My hand automatically grab hers trying to comfort her it felt like my maternal instincts kicking in "Hey you two got out of there before anything bad happened."

Bree nods her head "thank you, Bella it's been too long since I had a woman figure in my life my mother was murdered by my dad when I was five." Those words about her life made me more upset about her deadbeat father I stop running and give her a hug I never wanted a person to ever go through that. "Okay enough with the heavy." I grab Bree's hand and drag her to the mall's doors her laugh is like wind chimes "so what type of style do you have?" "Um, I don't really know, all my life I was never able to afford much clothes." Well, then I guess I have some work to do I want Bree to look great by the end of the day. "That's fine we have all day to figure your style let's go."

We started in a small store Bree grabbed some jeans and tried them on her smile was brightening my day and I was dreading saying goodbye to her it's been too long since I've had good friends, my humans are a little fuzzy except Edward he is clear as day but he's my mate why wouldn't I remember him. "Bella are you okay." Her words made me realize that I was shaking wet venom tears flowing down my face "I'm sorry Bree I'm a mess I just don't want you to go your my only friend besides Edward my life was like yours but it was a family friend who abused me." Tilting my head I hide behind my hair. Moments later hands go around my waist the tingle of his hands calm me a little "love what's the matter." His hands move my hair away from my face.

Breathing is starting to get difficult even if I don't need it "I don't want Bree to leave." Edwards face melts to a small smile "my love you need to call down before the humans see okay." I was trying I really was but it was too difficult, "oh love come on let's go outside for a bit." My body was trembling hard when I made my legs move. Bree and Diego followed behind people giving us strange looks or admiration it didn't matter they were staring and needed to stop. Edward's arm that was around

waste tapped me lightly telling me to calm down.

The sky was clouded never changing Diego led us to the car him and Edward picked out it wasn't a Volvo this time it was a SUV more thoughts crossed my mind why choose this when we would only need a small space for the clothes unless, my head shot up to Edward's "why a bigger car." There was mischief in his eyes "well my darling girl we will have two other people with us they need the space." A smile shows on my face "really?" It's Diego who speaks before Edward. "I see how you make Bree happy I care only about her happiness and if her wish is to live with you two I don't mind." I rush to him and hug him with Bree "thank you thank you so much."

* * *

 **Aaaaah I tried to make it long for you guys and as I saw with the review they are starting their family it made me laugh so thank you Sujari6 for making me laugh and for reviewing a lot and also thank you lauramari for reviewing hope you all have a good day byeeeeee...**

 ***peaks out of cave again* um I forgot to mention that I have a new story coming out soon it's gonna be twilight of course but with a twist you know how there** is **stories with Bella or Edward being the original vampire who created the vampire kind well I decided to do my own take but have both of them and hybrids that's all the clues I'm giving.**

 **It will take a little bit for the new story to be posted I want to get some chapters ahead before posting. I like to get ahead before posting stories so you guys don't have to wait as long but as you can tell I don't post as much haha sorry about that I'm still working on it byee for real see yah.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I sorta have nothing to say for the authors note, but another review made me laugh and the persons exact words were "if the newborn army are after the Cullen's I hope that Edward and Bella don't help them" and I lost my mind. Thank you again sujaria6 for making me laugh. I hope you enjoy the chapter and byeeeee.**

 **In the last chapter Bella and Bree were shopping when they had a heart to heart conversation and Bella had a little meltdown after realizing she would have to say goodbye to Bree, but then Edward and Diego told the girls that they wouldn't have to say goodbye and they would stay together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight haha *breaks into sobs* but I own the plot**

 **Beta: gabby**

 **Edwards pov**

* * *

The smile on Bella's face was beautiful. "Oh, Edward we have so much to do like finding some place to move to, a house for us to live in, furniture, clothes." Bella was rambling which is something she does often when she is nervous that I see happen. "Bella you don't have to go through the trouble it's fine." Bree's meek voice made Bella more motherly which was so fascinating to me. "It's not trouble for me Bree I don't mind."

A car screeched broke up the moment as a bright yellow Porsche screeched to a halt before almost hitting us. I heard their minds before I saw them a growl slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. My arms wrapped around Bella and I pull her to me without realizing it "so running into you two once wasn't enough huh." Diego's mind was frantic 'Edward who are these two, are they a danger to Bree.'

Shaking my head slightly to Diego to calm him down a little "awww did you miss us little Eddie." Alice's shrieked voice made my ears ring. "Cut the crap Alice, what are you two still doing here I would have thought you would have ran to your little town and tell on me to mommy and daddy." "We decided to shop, any problems with that." Her mind was lying 'aww you two have little newborns how cute Same has been worried about you but I don't know why.' Really if she did miss me she would have called or texted me the realization that I had no one in this world besides Bella and out new friends "Edward let's go they aren't worth it." "Wow, Edward still ain't man enough and have your little mate tell you what to do." Know that if I lost my cool I could expose all six of us in an instance held me back, sure I didn't care about Rosalie and Alice anymore but I didn't want them to die because of me that would give me too much guilt to deal with. "Yeah keep running Edward I know that's what you're the best at you coward." The venom in Rosalie's voice made me flinch and my body started to shut down.

Bella leads me to our new car and held her hand out for the keys. I pointed to Diego since he had the keys with him since I handed them to him in the mall. Diego shook his head at Bella when she asked for the keys "I'll drive you and Edward can ride in the back for a little bit." The chance to just hold Bella for a while made me a little happy. The back seat was comfortable and nice, but then again I could be standing for three hours and still feel fine. Bella's head was laying on my shoulder "baby ignore them you had the strength to get away from those poisonous people, they are the cowards, not you." "I just don't know what I did wrong love why, why me I was always good I never stepped outta line never argued or talked back." My Bella didn't speak she just cuddled me into her arms to soothe me.

* * *

I **think this is a good point to stop at. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'll put a little sneak peek of the next chapter and I also think I'll be posting once a week maybe I'll post two chapters in a week depends if I have it done or not hehehe bye-bye, for now, vamps enjoy the preview.**

 _The snow of Canada was beautiful the sun was making the snow glisten and shine. Edward was just laying on my lap not saying anything his eyes closed. If I didn't know that vampires could be still for a long time I would have thought he was dead but he wasn't. "Baby, we are in Canada now are you going to get up?" His eyes shot open but he still didn't move._


	17. Chapter 17

**Heeeey vamps I hope you liked the preview for this chapter I don't have anything to say for a author note bye-bye.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight *mutters* I wish I did then I would have killed Jacob. O.O oops forgot you guys were here um hehe *hides***

 **The last chapter we had a little run-in with Alice and Rosalie which turned into a little fight that Edward walked away from and had a mental break down (my poor baby) so they are now in Canada.**

 **Beta: gabby**

* * *

The snow of Canada was beautiful the sun was making the snow glisten and shine. Edward was just laying on my lap not saying anything his eyes closed. If I didn't know that vampires could be still for a long time I would have thought he was dead since he wasn't breathing but he wasn't. "Baby, we are in Canada now are you going to get up?" His eyes shot open but he still didn't move. I guess he was still not ready to talk which was fine with me I get it. It's only been three days since I've woken from my old life, but sometimes I feel like this is a dream and that I will wake up back in that hell hole. I'm lucky that my human memories are fading the only sad thing is that I'll forget what my father looks like. Charlie the name was almost painful to think, he was the best father I could have after that woman ran off on us it was just me and him. He struggled with her leaving but he cast that aside for me, his one and only daughter that caused his death.

After that day I hated myself even more. I brought that monster to the house, I was the cause for his death it was all my fault. I was basically a murder, and yet Edward still loved me. Edward was the one to show love to me when it felt like forever that I felt love. He was the one to rescue me and for that I'll make sure to always show my love to him and make sure those monsters of his never hurt him again I may have not been able to protect him then but for damn sure, but I'll be making sure that I will protect him from now on.

Epov

My body felt cold, colder then what I'm used to feeling. Bella's hand was running through my hair making me feel calm. I remember my mother doing this when I was a little boy, the memories are a little foggy but I still remember her. Light green eyes, long bronze curly hair, soft voice. Just trying to remember her was making my head hurt more I missed my parents so much, sure I was 24 and was living by myself when the sickness came to Chicago but I still want them here with me. They will never be able to meet my beautiful Bella or see the man I am today. "Edward darling look at me." Bella's voice was like wind chimes to me so beautiful. I look into her sad brown eyes which I thought I would lose, when she was turned "baby you need to stop shutting down it's over they are not here anymore and won't be for a while."

I knew she was right but I've had dealt with this the hateful words, actions, and thoughts on my own for forever now. It was hard to let people in now but I needed to I wasn't gonna be alone anymore I had my mate which I've been searching for and two new friends. I would not let them get to me anymore I was done being their puppet I didn't own them anything so they shouldn't affect me.

* * *

 **I feel like I need to stop there, I'm sorry I didn't post last week I wasn't feeling well so I will be posting another chapter soon after this one to make up for it so a bye for now.**

 _The real estate agent was showing us a small house I looked at Bella to see that Sue wasn't enjoying this house it was too small for us there was only one bedroom and a basement which wasn't what we wanted._


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiii guys so I know I haven't been posting that well as in last chapter I mentioned I haven't been feeling that well and also some stuff happened in my life that was a what if fear so I couldn't write that well and didn't feel like writing half the time I'm so sorry and I'll try and have this chapter be a long chapter so no further ado enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Twilight**

 **So last chapter Edward, Bella, Bree and, Diego are in Canada. Bella has decided to always protect Edward and vowed to hurt the Cullen's if they hurt him again. Edward has come to terms with his emotions and decided to not have anyone effect him ever again.**

 **Edwards pov**

* * *

The real a state agent was showing us a small house I looked at Bella to see that she wasn't enjoying this house it was too small for us there was only one bedroom and a basement which wasn't what we wanted. "This house is too small I need more rooms and space why show us this house when I said show me a big house." Bella's tone was furious, I held her waist to me to calm her down. The girl blushed and looked away "I'm sorry I just thought it would be in your budget." Her mind was sincere _'oh Abby what have you done get yourself together they need space just focus on making them happy.'_

Abby decided to ask for a little bit of time to research for a bigger house. I agreed and told Bella we could look at some furniture. We drove to a furniture store, Bella still wasn't happy with the real estate agent. "Are you okay my love you seem agitated." "I'm trying not to be agitated it's just I was getting annoyed, she didn't take into account that we had four people with us and even if Bree and Diego are mates they look like teens that need rooms." Her pout was getting to me "I know Bella but she was thinking we couldn't afford much since we look young and have two teens." We had Diego and Bree looking for stuff they wanted for their room. Bella and I have decided to have them have their own room so they could have their own space but they would be close together.

I led Bella to the beds to have her opinion. "What do you want to have in our room." Her eyes searched around and landed on a bed frame that was a platformed one which had storage underneath it was a dark black with white accents around the base and grey knobs. "I like this one and we could store some clothes in there." Or other things if we needed to "should we get it my beautiful Bella." She tilted her head down a little while hiding in her hair if she could blush I know she would be. "You are a charmer Edward, always having me flustered." It was one thing I was making sure to do. To always make Bella never forget her beauty or her strength, and, courage.

We had agreed with the bed and found some small couches for a living room when the real estate agent called again ensuring she found a wonderful house for us. Bella wasn't so convinced a little with her hopes being dropped with the last house, I saw she didn't expect the house we pulled up to, to be so big her eyes lite up a little when she first look at the house.

* * *

 **I feel like this is a good stopping point we will see the house in the next chapter since I wanna do some research a little and wanted this chapter to be out since it's been a while so I'll see you all later.**


End file.
